


Green Letters

by Vesperswan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan
Summary: Hermione always loved receiving letters as a child.  That didn’t change, even as an adult
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36





	Green Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Strictly Lumione's Pop-up Visual-Prompt Drabble Game!

alt=hand holding a stack of letters, top one green/>

As a child, Hermione always loved getting a letter in the post. Unexpected letters were like a little gift and always seem to arrive just when she needed a pick me up. Owls at Hogwarts were the same, aside from her subscription to the Daily Prophet, she rarely received post.

Working at the Ministry was trying on a good day, until about two weeks ago. A beautifully written letter was waiting on her desk when she arrived at work. Immediately recognizing the elegant script, she didn’t hesitate to open it. Loving words from her husband. Just a simple few words, I love you, can’t wait till you are home, I miss you, etc. As eloquent as Lucius could be when needed, she adored the simple things he said to her. 

At least once a week another letter was waiting. Always on the highest quality, ivory colored parchment. These letters were perplexing and intriguing. On special occasions, his letter would be on his personal stationary. It was the deepest of greens with silver accents. Elegant and as beautiful as her husband. 

The green ones were her favorite. Longer and more personal. Always about a milestone in their life together, birthday, anniversary, first kiss, first date. All letters held a special place in her heart, the green ones the most. 

After Lucius passed away, the treasured green letters comforted Hermione. Tear stained and worn folds, her letters were worse for the wear. She would read them often, sometimes alone, sometimes to the grand children. Hermione ensures that Lucius’ love and devotion lived in their memories forever.


End file.
